


Musings On a Coeurl

by rolerei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: To be completely, utterly, and absolutely honest: she reminded Nyx of a coeurl.





	1. Musings On a Coeurl

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble follows Nyx's thoughts as he looked back on the events that happened between Chapter [3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321962/chapters/48225802) to [9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321962/chapters/48695360) of [The Last Glaive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321962). I don't think you really need to read those chapters in order to enjoy this oneshot independently, but if I'm wrong, feel free to shout at me (gently) in the comment n_n; Or alternatively reach out to my [Tumblr](https://rolerei.tumblr.com/).

To be completely, utterly, and absolutely honest: she reminded him of a coeurl.

The thought had first surfaced when they had a little chat in the military van while heading back to Insomnia from the frontline. She had asked him a possibly rhetorical question of whether it was difficult to be a Galahdian in the military. That raised some tension, of course. Nothing was said yet, but all eyes in the vehicle - safe for the driver's, or so he hoped - were soon on her. She wasn't even ruffled, however. In fact, she had _ stared _ them all down. And everyone did look away, like one would (wisely) do when a coeurl stared at them while charging its whiskers.

At the time, Nyx couldn't say that he was very surprised. He had heard bits and pieces about the Marshal's niece before. Mostly gossips and hearsays, anyway, which he tended to not like to divulge in a lot. She seemed to be quite a loner - which didn't quite fit with the image of a coeurl, which was a pack animal. Nobody in Kingsglaive seemed to know her intimately as a friend, so he deduced that any hearsays about her probably weren't so accurate.

What he did know for sure was that Luche hated her guts. Already had since they were still studying in the military academy.

"I couldn't care less about her when she's not talking," he told Nyx once. "But as seldom as it is, when she does talk… by Ramuh, I just want to strangle her."

He kind of had a point. When she did talk, she really didn't mince her words. Like that one time at Yamachang's when she challenged Luche about his loyalty to the Crown. Nyx could see why Luche was bothered by it, though. The guy was more used to receiving praise from everyone, being a military prodigy as he was.

Others told him that she came off as arrogant. "Having a relative in the military's upper crust is quite convenient, isn't it?" someone said to him once - he couldn't really remember the face or the name. "She can say whatever she wants and won't get in trouble because of it."

Nyx never personally saw this happen, though. She always followed the protocol, using "sir" and "ma'am" in front of any superior officer, or other proper honorifics when faced with an aristocrat. If anything, he and Luche had acted way more arrogantly in the past - and more openly at that. Perhaps they just received less flack because they were men.

But what really cemented his association between her and a coeurl was the way she curled up on him on the nights she was staying over at his place. Or the way she straddled him during sex, her gaze on him lustful and almost feral. She was dangerous and strong and beautiful, never chained to the past. And he couldn't help but be drawn to her like a moth to a fire.

"She's going to break your heart, you know," Crowe had warned him - sensible and level-headed as always. "She's a type that runs ahead of everyone to the frontline whenever duty calls."

"Naw, I think she likes him enough, don't you think?" quipped Libertus at the time. "Besides, our hero here will be right there on the frontline anyway."

Libertus's confidence had assured Nyx, then. He was the hero - no one was running further to the frontline than he did. There was no way he couldn't catch up to her.

Or was there?

One whole day of no reply to his texts was enough to make him question this newfound confidence. He tried to dismiss it - the peace treaty was only a few days away. Everyone in the entire Kingdom was busy, not only the Glaives. She may have had some family-related problems to deal with, or something of the like.

Then another day went by. Still no reply.

The next day, he ran into her in the Citadel. It was in the cafeteria, of all places. He'd just paid for his sandwich and accidentally locked eyes with her from across the buffet aisle. Before he could call her out, she had turned away as if she hadn't seen him. A coeurl shying away from a hunter.

The nerve of her.

He chased after her, then. Not really literally, though. He stalked and slipped past the cafeteria-goers, waiting for the right moment to attack like a good hunter that he was. When he finally managed to catch up with her, he had her cornered at a crowded long table and took no time in giving her a piece of his mind.

She had scoffed and snarled, but eventually she did relent and apologize. A bitter victory on his end.

Later that night, she'd offered her peace in a literal lacquered box tied with red strings and explained everything about the burden of the duty given to her by her uncle, which had caused her to distance herself from him. Then they made up over dinner of excellent sushi and a few cans of beer from his own fridge, followed with sex that had them both struggling to move from his sofa to his bed. When she fell asleep at the end, her flushed, satiated body was again curling up perfectly to the hollow of his torso.

That night, he stayed up longer than she did, fingers tracing carefully along her naked curves. Crowe was right, he thought as he watched her breaths rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She was going to break his heart one day, out of her love for her country and her devotion to her duties.

And he was going to let her.


	2. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble following Nyx's thoughts during [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321962/chapters/49514033) of The Last Glaive.
> 
> Suggested song: [Burn Slowly/ I Love You](https://youtu.be/1-nWoELwCjc) by The Brazen Youth.

He also didn't like it when she called him a hero.

He mostly used the nickname as self-deprecating joke, although he was aware that other people - Pelna, for example - did use the nickname seriously without meaning to be ironic. But when it was her, he couldn't help but feel like she was using the word to put him on a pedestal - just barely away from an arm's reach.

He never talked about this to anyone - his pride simply wouldn't let him. He did try to talk about it with her directly, but she simply gave no reply whatsoever. In the end, he found it too much of a trouble to pursue, and just left it as a future topic to discuss once they were further along in the relationship.

Wow, look at him go. Planning on a long-time relationship and all.

On the day Insomnia fell, after he had put on the Ring, she had called him her hero. He'd tensed at the nickname at first, but then relaxed when he realized that she had also called him _ hers_.

Not the hero on a pedestal for everyone to admire. He was hers and hers alone.

Not a bad way to go.


End file.
